Crepuscule
by L. Wells
Summary: Un soir, Lily va faire un tour à la volière… Un jeune homme la surprend dans ses pensées. OS LEJP


**Titre :**Crépuscule

**Disclamer :** Aucun de ses formidables personnages ne m'appartient… malheureusement ! Tout est à JKR.

**Genre : **One shot Lily/James

**Résumé :** Un soir, Lily va faire un tour à la volière… Un jeune homme la surprend dans ses pensées. OS LE/JP

**Note de moi** : OS un peu fleur bleue… (rien qu'un peu !) sur le couple James/Lily... Que dire d'autre !

Bonne lecture !

Lily Evans grimpait les escaliers de la Volière. Cette adolescente rousse de 16 ans était très jolie et très appréciée dans l'école. Beaucoup la respectait, malgré ses origines moldues. Elle était préfète depuis le début de cette année, ce qui lui ajoutait beaucoup de responsabilité et de travail.

Lily avait eu une journée plus qu'épuisante et avait délaissé ses amies et la Salle Commune pour venir admirer le coucher de soleil du haut de la tour.

Quand elle arriva au sommet, elle s'accouda à la fenêtre la plus proche, contemplant le merveilleux paysage qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Le soleil touchait à peine l'horizon, et avait une magnifique couleur orangée. Son reflet apparaissait dans le lac, bougeant au rythme des vagues. Le ciel avait prit une teinte rosée, déviant tout doucement sur le mauve pour arriver enfin au bleu nuit. Il faisait étonnement beau pour une soirée d'avril, et la couleur des arbres florissant ajoutait au spectacle un brin de magie. Même la Forêt Interdite paraissait attirante en cette fin d'après-midi.

Lily venait régulièrement ici, mais vu la montagne de devoirs que ses professeurs lui infligeait, sa dernière visite datait des vacances de Noël.

La jeune fille sentait une brise légère lui caresser les joues et faire onduler ses cheveux. Un petit sourire vint s'installer sur ses lèvres, elle se sentait bien. Elle avait rarement vu un si beau crépuscule.

Elle grimpa alors sur le rebord de la fenêtre et s'assit doucement, les pieds ballant dans le vide.

Elle était consciente d'avoir les jambes balançant dans le vide, et que le sol l'attendait une quarantaine de mètres au dessous. A cette pensée, un petit frisson la parcourut mais elle resta assise, à regarder ce tableau enchanteur.

Elle se leva doucement, et se retrouva bientôt debout sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Lily commença à faire de petits allers-retours d'un côté à l'autre des chambranles.

Quelque chose la turlupinait. Quelque chose ? Non, bien sûr. Quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui devenait de plus en plus renfermé, distant, voir même ignorant avec elle. Le pire dans cela, c'est que trois mois plus tôt, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se retrouver dans cette situation. Mais… plus maintenant. Elle avait découvert un côté de lui qu'elle aimait beaucoup, un côté réellement charmant.

Plongée dans ses pensées, Lily n'entendit pas « quelqu'un » entrer.

Voyant la personne qu'il chérissait le plus au monde se promener sur l'appui d'une fenêtre, il ne put retenir un cri.

-Lily !

Elle sursauta et dévisagea son interlocuteur. Il paraissait las et fatigué, il avait perdu l'étincelle qui habitait ses yeux chocolat auparavant.

Il courut vers elle, la prit par les épaules et la reposa sur le sol. Une lueur de panique traversa ses yeux.

- Qu'est ce que tu faisais ? Ou plutôt qu'est ce que tu allais faire si je n'étais pas arrivé ? Lily ! Tu m'écoutes ?

Non, Lily ne l'écoutait plus. En l'ayant vu se jeter ainsi sur elle et voyant la panique qu'il avait ressentie, elle s'était rendue compte d'une chose.

Elle était tombée amoureuse de James Potter.

- Lily… dit-t-il doucement en passant sa main devant les yeux émeraude de la jeune fille.

Celle–ci sortit de sa rêverie et se rendit compte que James la tenait par le bras. Elle rougit instantanément, sous l'œil étonné du brun.

Elle dégagea son bras et murmura :

- Où es-tu passé James ?

Celui-ci la regarda, incompréhensif.

- Où est le James Potter d'il y a trois mois ? poursuivit-elle. Celui qui me courrait après, celui qui faisait tout me faire enrager, celui qui faisait des blagues à tout bout de chant, James le Maraudeur ?

- Il est partit, dit-il.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pour toi, répondit-il simplement.

Lily n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. James avait changé pour elle. L'état solitaire de James était entièrement sa faute ! Une pointe de culpabilité transperça son cœur.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment dans les yeux, et ce fut James qui détourna la tête le premier.

Il alla s'accouder à la fenêtre, où le soleil disparaissait lentement.

Lily alla le rejoindre. Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, regardant la nuit tomber.

- Je… Je crois que je vais y aller. Sirius doit m'attendre, fit James, rompant le silence devenu trop lourd à son goût.

- James ? dit Lily, plantant à nouveau son regard dans le sien.

- Mh ?

- Avant que tu partes, je peux te montrer un truc ?

- Si tu veux, répondit-il.

Elle fit quelques pas, de manière à se retrouver devant le jeune homme, qui était un petit peu plus grand qu'elle. Elle se mit sur la point des pieds et donna un tout petit baiser sur les lèvres de James. Il avait des lèvres toutes douces, exactement comme elle les avait imaginées. Une multitude de frissons lui parcourent le corps ; elle n'avait encore jamais ressentit ça avec ses précédents petits amis. Lily releva la tête et vit un James abasourdit.

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas eu de réaction, elle tourna les talons et sortit de la Volière, se maudissant pour son geste. Elle dévala les marches à une vitesse folle, sentant la tristesse l'envahir.

Que lui avait-il prit ? Comment a-t-elle pu penser qu'il répondrait à son baiser, alors qu'elle ne lui a jamais, pour ainsi dire, dit quelque chose de gentil ?

Elle courut à travers le parc, les larmes courant sur ses joues a présent.

Elle s'arrêta et se laissa tomber au pied d'un saule pleureur, déversant tout son chagrin.

De son côté, James était comme stupéfixé. Lily, sa Lily, celle qui l'avait toujours allègrement repoussé venait de l'embrasser.

Quand il reprit ses esprits, il vit que la jeune fille était partie.

- Quel idiot ! rugit-il pour lui-même.

Il descendit à son tour l'escalier en colimaçon et courut vers le parc.

Où pouvait-elle être ?

Il parcourait le parc à tout allure, ne s'arrêtant même pas pour son point de côte. Il passa à côté d'un grand arbre et entendit des sanglots étouffés.

Il écarta les branches du saule qui tombait jusque par terre et il la vit. Elle était là, les genoux repliés sur la poitrine, pleurant la tête baissée. En voyant ce spectacle, le cœur de James se resserra. Une vague de culpabilité l'envahi, lui faisant regretter son manque de réflexe face à cette fille.

Il s'approcha doucement de Lily, et la serra contre lui.

Lily ne l'avait pas entendu venir, mais elle ne se dégagea pas quand il entoura ses épaules. Elle se blottit un peu plus contre le torse de James, respirant sa douce odeur. Il y a quelques mois d'ici, elle n'aurait jamais penser qu'une telle scène puisse se dérouler et pourtant, elle aurait donner n'importe quoi pour que cela dure une éternité.

Il pouvait sentir le souffle de celle qui l'aimait dans son cou, et ça le rendait fou. A cet instant, il aurait tout fait pour qu'elle soit sienne. Il caressa doucement son dos, heureux de pouvoir la toucher sans crainte de se faire repousser. Il prit son menton et la força à le regarder dans les yeux, pour la 3eme fois de la soirée.

Il baissa doucement la tête, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Lily. Celle-ci, oubliant tout ce qu'il s'était passé auparavant, répondit avec ferveur au baiser. Elle remonta ses mains, entourant la nuque de James. Il passa les siennes sous le t-shirt de Lily, juste pour pouvoir toucher sa peau nacrée du bout des doigts.

Ils se détachèrent doucement l'un de l'autre, savourant l'instant précédent.

- L'étincelle... murmura Lily. Elle est revenue dans tes yeux…

Pour toute réponse, James lui encercla la taille et l'embrassa a nouveau, lui murmurant des « je t'aime » sincères, auxquels Lily croyait enfin…


End file.
